


Erotyczne fantazje 46

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 46

Dziedziczka wsunęła swój długi język w wilgotną cipkę Ruby. Język Weiss szybko i sprawnie wchodził do wnętrza rozpalonej kobiecości Ruby.

Ruby nie potrzebowała wiele czasu, żeby osiągnąć orgazm. Sprawny język Weiss doprowadził ją tam gdzie powinien. Wyprężyła się, kiedy jej soki spryskały całą twarz Weiss.


End file.
